


Another Day

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Emma Chamberlain - Fandom, sister squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute James Charles, Emma Chamberlain - Freeform, F/M, Grayson Dolan is a good brother, James Charles - Freeform, James Charles is a good friend, M/M, Sad Ethan Dolan, YouTube, the dolan twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Ethan knew they were just rumors but rumors can't make you like someone, rumors don't make you feel something for someone, rumors don't make you fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

I listened to the phone ring, hoping that he would pick up and put me out of my misery and pick me up before I had more of a mental break down than I was already having.

 

"Hello?" Why wasn't I surprised that James was answering my brother's phone in the middle of the night. "Ethan? Honey are you okay?" I wanted to hang up so I didn't have to explain myself to him. "Ethan, sweetie, answer me. You're freaking me out."

 

"I need a ride." my voice was barely more than a whisper, I was close to crying again, I just wanted to go home, anywhere that was warm and not here actually.

 

"Okay honey, just tell me where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can." I could hear the relief in James's voice as I answered him.

 

"I'm... I'm about a block away from-" I stopped myself and took a shaky breath to stop myself from crying again, I just needed to relax, he was going to come and get me, I could talk to Grayson and this wouldn't have to happen again.

 

"A block from where E?" he sounded worried again.

 

"I'm about a block from Emma's apartment." I got out.

 

"Oh E." I could hear him sigh. "Just give me about ten minutes and I'll be there okay?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me, ending the call and hanging my head. I was such a mess lately. 

 

It felt like a lot longer than ten minutes but eventually James pulled up in his car, putting it in park and climbing out to come squat in front of me.

 

"Are you okay honey?" he reached his hand up and wiped a few of my tears away, I hadn't realized that I was still crying.

 

"N-Not really." I stuttered out. "Can you take me back home so I can talk to Grayson please?" I asked softly.

 

"He's at my apartment E, I'd be more than willing to take you there though. That way I'd know you were okay for the rest of the night. I don't really feel you should be alone right now." James gave me a soft smile. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was a mess, I must have woken him up.

 

"Yes please." he nodded and stood up, holding out both of his hands for me. 

 

"Come on sister Ethan, up you go." his voice was warm, making me feel slightly better than I had a few minutes ago. I grabbed both of his hands and let him pull me up and lead me around to the passenger side of his car. 

The drive was short and quiet, I almost wanted to fall asleep but at the same time I knew I needed to talk to Grayson. The last time I bottled everything in, it hadn't ended as well as tonight had, I did a lot more than just sit outside Emma's house. But that was years ago, and it didn't matter anymore, because I promised Gray I would never do it again.

 

When we made it inside Grayson was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap typing away but the second the door opened he set it aside and stood up.

 

"Ethan, are you okay?" he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, and that's when I broke down.

 

"I'm not." I sobbed, letting out my feelings. The tears slid down my face rapidly and I gripped Grayson tighter. "I was thinking too much and I had a couple beers and decided to go for a walk and I ended up outside her apartment. I didn't knock, I managed to get a few blocks away but I... I just started thinking and... and it went south." I looked up at him. "I love her dude."

 

"I know E, I know. How about we go sit on the couch and talk some more. James, could you make some Hot Cocoa?" Grayson asked as he lead me toward the couch.

 

"Of course hun." James smiled and walking into the kitchen. The background noise of him in the kitchen moving around was soothing as I continued to talk to Grayson, letting everything out and making sure to tell him how I was feeling. By the time James came out with the Hot Cocoa I felt exhausted and I was ready to pass out.

 

"At least drink a little bit okay?" Grayson smiled and patted my shoulder.

 

"I'll go grab a couple of blankets and a pillow." James leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking away. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I took a couple sips of the Cocoa. James came back with the pillow and two blankets. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

James smiled down at me and covered me up. "Is he going to be alright?"

 

"He should be once he gets a little sleep. He needs to do something about Emma though. Either he needs to ask her out or move on."

 

"He seemed really out of it when I picked him up. Does he do this often?" James held out his hand to help Grayson up off of the couch.

 

"Only when he's extremely stressed and has a lot on his mind." Grayson sighed. He leaned in and kissed James. "Thanks again for picking him up." 

 

"It was no problem, I'd do it again in a heart beat, he's not only your brother, he's one on my best friends." James smiled at Grayson. "Now lets head upstairs, I'm exhausted." 

And with that, everyone in the house were sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day I felt more well rested than I had in a long time. I laid there for a second, trying to figure out what had woken me up.

 

"Oh E, you're awake!" I felt my legs get shoved off the couch as James took a seat beside me. "How are you this fine morning?" James smile was blinding.

 

"I feel alright. I haven't slept that well in a long time." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My face felt gross from all the crying I had done last night.

 

"Well, Gray and I were going to go out and get some breakfast and we were wondering if maybe you'd like to tag along?" I was surprised that he was inviting me out with him and Grayson.

 

"I don't want to intrude or anything." I said softly.

 

"Nonsense silly, you're going to come with us and eat a nice hot meal and then I'm going to take you and Gray home and you guys can have a nice long private talk, because obviously this is something you and Grayson have to talk about alone." James smiled at me and stood up. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower and then we're going to head out, alright?" I nodded, knowing James wouldn't take no as an answer.

 

Once he had headed upstairs and I could hear him pull Grayson into the shower with him, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and began to sift through my notifications. I had several texts from Emma for some reason.

 

Emma//: Ethan i think i have an idea for my next video but im going to need your help

 

Emma//: i tried getting gray to have you text me back but he said you were having some alone time tonight.

 

Emma//: okay so text me when you get a chance, enjoy your night, but like also text or call when you get a chance please????????? This is a really good idea and i think you would really like ittttttt

 

Emma//: gn E, sleep tight. 

 

I sighed as I read through them. I would probably reply to her as soon as Grayson and I sat down to talk about some things. It wouldn't be such a great idea to talk to her after the break down I had last night, everything felt way too fresh. I would most likely same something I would regret. I decided to turn my phone off for the time being. I would have breakfast with my brother and his amazing boyfriend and then said boyfriend would take us back to our shared apartment and we could talk.

 

 

We ended up at an odd diner in the middle of town. I wasn't to worried, by the smell of the place, they were bound to have some pretty amazing food. I sat across from Grayson and James who had decided to treat us today.

 

"Okay, so did anyone else see the awful photo someone posted of me, like I get the flashback marry thing is hilarious," the sarcasm was practically dripping off of his words. "But come on, its getting a bit out of hand."

 

"As long as you know you look good in real life, I feel like that should be enough." I smiled at him, hoping it would make him feel better. James gave me a blinding smile in return.

 

"Sister Ethan!" his voice was squeaky. "How very sweet of you to indirectly tell me I'm pretty." I laughed which in turn made them laugh as well.

 

"I'm pretty sure that's my job but I guess Ethan can pick up the slack where I'm lacking." Grayson reached over to pat me on the shoulder.

 

"I mean, if you both wanted to tell me I'm pretty, I'd be down." James winked at me.

 

"I already said it enough for one day." I sighed. 

 

The rest of the meal was filled with lighthearted conversation, almost like they didn't want to mention the fact that I had broken down the night before. But that's okay, I wanted to save the really heavy stuff for when I could get home and talk to Grayson. So I could get my feeling under control and figure out what the next step would be, how to either get better of face the music.

 

 

The second we stepped into the house Grayson pulled me over to the table and we sat and we talked. I told him everything down to the very last detail. I let him know every single feeling and thought I was having, I laid it all out and waited for him to take it in and give me advice as he had before.

 

"So, you're in love with Emma." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "It seems like its putting you under a lot of stress, maybe we should take a little break, how dose heading back home to see mom and dad sound?" Grayson offered.

 

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. "That sounds nice actually, but are you bringing James?"

 

"I don't have to." Grayson gave me a look as if he was trying to figure out what my answer would be.

 

"No I think you should, it would be nice for mom and dad to finally meet him." Grayson gave me a smile. 

 

"I'll let them know we're heading back home, we'll leave in a couple of days." Grayson stood to head to his room and start packing and let James know to pack as well. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I guess it was time to text Emma and let her know to put the video on hold for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and pulled out my phone once Grayson had left the room, it would be better if I told Emma I wasn't going to be around for a while now rather than later. Even thought I knew my feelings weren't returned, I didn't want to be an ass.

 

Ethan//: hey I'm really sorry but I'm heading out to my parents for a while and won't be able to do that video with you, we leave tomorrow.

 

I was surprised to hear my phone ding withing seconds of me sending the text to Emma, I almost didn't want to check to see what she had sent me. But my curiosity won and I checked my phone.

 

Emma//: this is sudden, maybe we should hang out tonight. I want to say bye before you leave.

 

Ethan//: I'm not too sure that's a good idea.

 

Emma//: lol you're funny

 

Ethan//: I'm not in the best place right now Emma. I don't know if going out is such a good idea.

 

Emma//: then we won't go out. Come to my place and we'll order take out and just hang out for a few hours.

 

 

I sighed and shook my head, I tossed my phone down on my bed and walked out of my room and into Grayson's. 

 

"Hey E." Grayson smiled.

 

"I told Emma that I was leaving tomorrow and that I wouldn't be able to do the video with her and she's trying to convince me to come over and hang out with her tonight. She said so she could say bye." I scrubbed my hand down my face.

 

"Did you tell her no?" I nodded my head. "Did you tell her that right now maybe isn't the best time to hang out?"

 

"Yeah Gray, she offered for us to stay in and order take out. I don't know if its a good idea."

 

"I don't think it is, tell her that if she really wants you to hang out then you're bringing us." Grayson smiled.

 

"Us meaning you and James?" I asked, Grayson nodded. I stood and grabbed my phone from my room and came back to Grayson's room. Emma had texted a couple of times since I had left the room.

 

Emma//: Come on Ethan, it'll only be a few hours.

 

Emma//: and if you really feel like you aren't in a good place right now, then maybe hanging with a friend will help.

 

Ethan//: If I hang out then I'm bringing Gray and James.

 

Emma//: oooh cool, I miss them.

 

I looked up and Grayson and sighed again. "She said she misses you guys." 

 

"Do you want to go hang out over there?" Grayson asked, taking a seat on his bed next to me. 

 

"I don't know, I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad if you guys were with me. I mean as long as I don't think too much about everything then I think I should be okay." I shrugged.

 

"Then we could go for a couple of hours and if I notice in the slightest bit that you aren't doing okay then I'm going to get you out of there. Capiche?" I nodded.

 

Ethan//: okay what time were you thinking?

 

Emma//: hmmm, maybe around 6??? 

 

Emma//: is that good for you guys?

 

Ethan//: sure we'll be there.

 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

 

 

I sighed as James came over in his car. I helped him bring his bags upstairs. He decided that he was going to spend the night so he wouldn't have rush over here tomorrow before we left.

 

"Are you sure you want to go over there E?" James asked as he took a seat at out table.

 

"I think I'll be okay. Gray said if I look upset in any way that we can leave so I think I can handle this." I nodded.

 

"And if Grayson doesn't notice it then I will for sure get us out of there, I don't want to see you upset like that again." I smiled at him.

 

"Thank you James." James smiled back at me and shook his head.

 

"Its not a problem sweetie, we're practically family." He grinned at Grayson who shook his head.

 

"Not yet hunty." I laughed and shook my head at them. 

 

"You two are ridiculous." I stood up and took a look at the clock. It was 5:45pm. We had about 15 minutes to get over to Emma's house. "We better get moving boys." James sighed and stook up from the table.

 

"Can I drive?" he asked as he walked past me. 

 

"No."

 

"Wow rude." I laughed and tossed him the keys. He grinned and kissed me on the cheek before running out to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt nervous when we pulled up to Emma's apartment, knowing that she wouldn't automatically know of my feelings right off the bat but I was still worried I might give it away in some way and she would notice. That was something I really didn't want.

 

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" James asked softly. I took a couple deep breaths. If I could just calm myself down, I would be just fine.

 

"Yeah, I'll be alright, I just need to calm down a bit before we go in. I don't want to freak myself out for nothing. You know?" I shook my hands out a couple of times before undoing my seat belt and stepping out of the car.

 

"Ethan, please," Grayson gave me a look. "If you need to leave for any reason, let one of us know." 

 

"I will, don't worry." I smiled at them. 

 

"Guys!" Emma's voice carried across the parking lot of her apartment building. "I missed you guys so much!" she was waving us over. James waved back just at enthusiastically.

 

"Sister Emma! I missed you too!" he ran across the parking lot, Emma ran at him as well, jumping into his arms when they were close enough to each other.

 

"Ready?" Grayson smiled at me and patted my shoulder. I nodded and we walked over to them.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. "Emma!" 

 

"E!" she ran up and hugged me the same way she hugged James. Jumping into my arms. When she let go she hugged Grayson the same way, none of us got special treatment on the hug. "So you guys are heading out to your parents? Why so sudden?"

 

"Oh it wasn't sudden, E and I have been planning this trip for a while, we just have been trying to get all the detail together. Last week we figured everything out and decided that tomorrow was a good day to head out." Grayson lied. Emma seemed to buy it though, which I was glad for.

 

"So, are you bringing James along?" Emma grinned as they made their way up to the front doors of the apartment building.

 

"Yeah, that one was a last minute decision." I joked. We all laughed, James hit my shoulder softly.

 

"Jerk! I will never be a last minute decision." he turned his nose up and walked away from me.

 

"Are you nervous about meeting the parents for the first time?" Emma asked, pressing the button for the elevator. James gave a small shrug.

 

"Yes and no, if it makes any sense. I am nervous because I haven't met them before but at the same time, not really. Gray wouldn't bring me along if it wasn't serious, so at least I know he's serious about me." James grinned at Grayson and kissed his cheek.

 

"Aren't they adorable." Emma grinned at me, knocking her shoulder into mine. I laughed awkwardly and nodded.

 

"The cutest." I replied sarcastically.

 

"I'm practicality getting cavities from just standing here." Emma laughed. She looked as if she was going to say something else but then the elevator stopped on out floor with a ding. It opened and a couple people piled out. I stepped aside to let them through, and also putting space between Emma and I so I could get my thoughts back on track for a moments. I just hoped I could make it through tonight without seeming like a complete whimp.

 

 

////////

 

 

"Oh my god. So then Hannah and Ellie dropped their coffee's on the ground because they jumped so bad. And the dude was like 'whoa let me buy you girls new ones'. I was like crying I was laughing so hard, and I was so sleep deprived that it all seemed way funnier than it actually was." Emma laughed.

 

"What did you tell the poor guy?" James snorted.

 

"I told him no, that we were fine and could buy new coffee's for ourselves. But he just kept insisting so eventually we were like 'fine, head inside and we'll be in in a minute'." Emma was cracking up.

 

"You let him buy your coffee?" I laughed.

 

"No! We ran off!" 

 

"You told him that he could buy you all new coffee's and then ran off?" Grayson laughed.

 

"Yeah, we didn't want to be around the dude but he kept insisting, so we told he we'd be in in a few and then ran to my car and I sped off. We were laughing so hard we had to stop in a parking lot so I wouldn't crash." Emma sighed when she finished, out of breath from laughing so hard.

 

"Man, the way you described that guy reminds me of when James dressed up as an old weird dude." I laughed. Grayson made a gagging noise and James hit him on the arm.

 

"Hey, I did't look that bad." he huffed.

 

"I hear a bunch of lies and no truth." Emma called. James gasped.

 

"Are you calling me a liar?!" 

 

"She ain't calling you a truther!" I cracked up after I had said this. Everyone laughing along with me knowing the Drake & Josh reference by heart. Just then there was a knock on the door.

 

"Ahhhh the food!" Emma screamed, practically falling off of the couch. She hopped back up and ran to the door. I could hear her thanking the man for the food before running back into the room with two heaping plastic bags. "Everyone dig in!" she called after she set the bags down on the table.

 

I was glad that there was a good distraction from her for a moment but knowing us and how fast we could eat, it wouldn't last for long.

 


	5. Chapter 5

We had been at Emma's for a few hours now. James and Grayson were live on Instagram, talking to all of their fans. Emma was somewhere in the house, getting something. I honestly don't remember what she had said she was going to do now. So I assumed it was safe to walk into the kitchen alone.  
  
  


"Hey E." Emma smiled at me when I walked in. I tried to hide the fact that I didn't want to be in in here alone with her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt myself.  
  
  


"Hey Emma." I smiled. She gave me a sort of half smile, it didn't really reach her eyes.  
  
  


"Okay, listen. I know you said you weren't really in a good place right now," I turned to look out the kitchen, almost checking to see if I could run out to James and Grayson. "Ethan, I get that. Last year before you met me I was in a dark place too."  
  
  


"You were?" I looked back at her.   
  
  


"It was bad. My mom told me I needed to stay off Youtube for a long time. The comments... I guess I didn't really know how to handle them at the time. It seemed like every little thing hurt me. I'm not saying that's your problem though. I assume its personal." Emma explained.  
  
  


"I don't really want to talk about my problem. It hurts." Emma looked sympathetic.  
  
  


"I wasn't asking you to talk about it E. I just want you to know, that no matter the issue, big or small, just know that I'm here for you. Gray is here for you. James is here for you. You aren't on a shortage of friends E. You mean the world to us and we hate to see you hurting. So all I'm saying is, I want to see you better." Emma shrugged.   
  
  


"Thank you Emma." I said softly. She gave me a big smile and pulled me into a hug.  
  
  


"Anything for you E." I made a decision right then and there. Something had to be done about this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


///////////  
  
  


"Thank you for coming over. It was great to see you guys off before you head out to your families house. I can't wait until you all get back. I already miss you guys." Emma hugged all three of us before pushing us out the door. "Now go get some rest, you have a long ride ahead of you tomorrow. Drive safe and have fun."   
  
  


"Okay sister mom." James huffed. We all laughed but walked out the door.  
  
  


"Bye Emma." I waved at her from the hall of her apartment floor.  
  
  


"Bye E. Bye guys. Seriously, have fun." she waved at us one more time before closing her door. I knew for sure that what I had planned for tonight was the right decision.  
  
  


"You feeling okay E?" Grayson asked. I nodded my head, walking a step behind him and James.  
  
  


"You sure?" James questioned.  
  
  


"Yeah, for some reason, being here gave me a lot of clarity about how I'm going to move forward about this." I nodded.  
  
  


"That's good E, I'm glad." James smiled.  
  
  


"Yeah, she pulled me aside at one point and told me she was here for me if I ever needed anyone to talk to. And they you and James were here for me too. She basically said she wants to make sure I get better." I smiled.  
  
  


"We all want you to get better Ethan. We care about you and seeing you so down in the dumps and completely crushed hurts us just as much as you seem to be hurting." James said softly. I nodded my head.  
  
  


"I get it, that's why I'm working on trying to feel better. Taking steps to get my mind back in the right place." I said.  
  
  
  
By the time we got back home, it was already dark. I knew I needed to pack a few things before I would be able to put my plan in motion and get some sleep. So I started on packing as soon as we got in the house. It didn't take me long, but knowing that it was finished now gave me some relief and piece of mind. Now I was on to the next part of my plan. I had to inform the fans that I would be offline for a bit.

 

Now that this was out, I felt better about finishing the rest of my plan. I was also a bit excited that Emma had commented on the photo. 

 

"Hey, we're heading to bed E, sleep tight." James said, popping his head into my doorway. I nodded at him.

 

"Cool, you guys sleep good too." James smiled and walked away. I took a few minutes to get my thoughts together before I finally did what I had been thinking about all night.

 

Ethan//: So, I have a couple of things to say. First is that, its not your fault that I'm hurting, but I hurt because of you if that makes any sense at all?? I fell in love with you about 7 or 8 months after meeting you. So I have been hiding how I feel from you thinking you won't feel the same and that is why I felt like I was in such a dark place. So that's what's been going on. I love you and I want there to be something between us. I want to date you. To show everyone that you're my girlfriend, not not anyone else's. I hope that you feel the same way about me but if not I understand. 

 

Ethan//: After I send this, I'm turning my phone off for the next wear or 2. So, I'm sorry, I just need to clear my head. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I have two photos of Ethan's post so just give me some time and I'll post them in this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW DEVELOPMENT, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE FROM EMMA'S POV, I PROBABLY WON'T BE DOING THIS THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY BUT THAT IS A PERK TO THIS ONE CHAPTER. ENJOY, LOVE YOU GUYS.

 

(Emma's POV)

 

 

 I decided to go to bed shortly after commenting on Ethan's post. I had stayed up the entire night yesterday and was still awake by the time Ethan, James and Grayson had made it to my house. I had made a video with Hannah, she wanted to try an 24 hour challenge. I was not the most excited about it but it was something I was really good at doing on my own by accident so I just went with it. Now I was tired though.

 

I set my phone on silent and fell asleep quickly. I was supposed to make the video I had planned for tomorrow, but now with all three boys heading back to the Dolan's family home, I had nothing planned for tomorrow. May as well sleep in, that would feel great after the hours of sleep I had lost during that stupid video with Hannah.

 

If I were to be totally honest as well, Ethan and Grayson heading home for two weeks probably wouldn't bother me much. Heading home to see family for a bit was something that everyone did. But the fact that they had automatically included James hurt a bit. I don't know. Maybe I was reading too far into all the rumors about Ethan liking me. That would never happen. With that thought in mind, I decided I was thinking way too much and needed to go to sleep. And that is just what I did.

 

 

 

I don't remember what time it was when I woke up, I just remember the shock of seeing the text messages from Ethan on my screen. The jarring feeling that he might be playing some horrible prank on me. And then it setting in that, I was the on causing Ethan to hurt all along. I was the reason he was so upset and yet I forced him to come see me yesterday. But... Ethan said he loved me. Actually loved me. I had to get him to text me back. Now.

 

 

Emma//: Ethan, text me back right now! I'm serious, we have to talk about this, this is a serious thing!

 

Emma//: You said you were turning your phone off but please answer me!

 

Emma//: Ethan!

 

Emma//: ETHAN!

 

_one missed call from Emma Chamberlain_

_one missed call from Emma Chamberlain_

 

Emma//: Ethan please!

 

 

I was getting nowhere, he had probably turned his phone off last night. He probably feared rejection, but that wasn't ever a factor in this. I just want to talk to him. To see where all of this could go. I could already feel another sleepless night coming on, and another 13 after that. Two  weeks of worry and being unsure. Finally I decided on the next best thing.

 

Emma//: Grayson?? Please answer. 

 

Emma//: Please, please, please!

 

Emma//: Damnit, did you turn off your phone too!?

 

_one missed call from Emma Chamberlain_

 

"Shit!" I almost screamed. Maybe I was overreacting about this. Maybe it didn't mean that much. That it could wait until the two weeks were up. I sighed and shook my head. What was I even doing?

 

Emma//: James, I need you to tell Ethan, when you get this, that I feel the same. And that he's a complete and utter idiot for making me feel so much anxiety from one paragraph of a message. Just tell him that when you guys get back, to please come see me.

 

I sighed after I sent the message, laying back in bed. I honestly wondered if Ethan was pulling a prank video still. That he would come get my reaction after two weeks and I'd have to act. 'Haha that was so funny. I knew you'd never actually like me. Why would anyone like me?' and we'd both laugh as how stupid I was.

 

But if it was the truth, I don't know if I could handle the backlash from the fans who didn't agree. The crazy fans who said they were all going to marry/date Ethan one day. Maybe it was for the best that he wasn't here for my reaction. Instead of a reaction he might want, I was wracked with insecurities and worry. Disbelief and an oddly weird sense of hope. And worst of all. Doubt. 

 

He couldn't actually want me could he? Was he stupid? It felt like he was settling, not actually branching out to consider other options. We have been friends for over a year now and almost half of that, Ethan says he liked me. But when you settle, then you get bored. And I'm the most boring person ever. I rolled on my side and stared out my bedroom window. Maybe I should call my mom or something.

 

She used to tell me that when my thoughts started to turn dark again, that I should talk to her because she didn't want me hurting again. But in all honesty. I just felt stupid. Why would Ethan Dolan ever actually like me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're back to Ethan's POV unless I specify differently.

We had been on the road for a few hours now, I was honestly a bit glad that all three of us were offline for the moment. Not having to worry about things the fans were saying was amazing. Not even thinking about what we were going to put in our next video. It was an amazing feel to have a break.

 

"My face feels naked." I laughed at James sudden comment.

 

"Probably because you don't have a pound of makeup on it." Grayson replied. James gasped.

 

"Rude!" he huffed. "I'm going to go sit in the back with Ethan." I laughed a bit harder.

 

"Please don't sit back here with me, then you'll expect compliments and I'm too tired to keep up with all of that." I said. James gasped again and reached for the door.

 

"Fine, I'll just sister tuck and roll myself away from you jerks." Grayson laughed but grabbed James' free hand. 

 

"Don't go, I can't have you ruining your pretty face. It pays the bills." James laughed.

 

"You two are horrible." James pulled his hand away from Grayson and crossed his arms and turned away from him. "I hate you." he huffed. 

 

"No you don't. Quit lying to yourself." I laughed. For the rest of the ride it was a bit silent, but we were only about fifteen minutes away from our old house anyway, so it wasn't and uncomfortable silence. When we pulled in, Cameron ran down the front steps and waited for us to park before walking up to James' side of the car and opening his door.

 

"Hi! I've heard so much about you! I'm Cameron." she pulled him into a hug which James returned. 

 

"Hi, I'm James, but I feel like you already knew that." James smiled back at Grayson before turning back to Cameron. "Its really good to finally meet you. They say a lot of good things about you."

 

"Awe, you two really do love me!" Cameron laughed. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the car.

 

"Oh shut up Cameron. Help us bring the bag in. James packs like he's moving across the world." Cameron laughed and moved toward to back of the Jeep with me. 

 

"I do not. Leave me alone, I need things, its not my fault." I shook my head at James.

 

"But it is your fault. There are things in here that I know for sure you could live without yet here you are, with them. You didn't even try to lighten the load." James grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"Ehh, you're right. I didn't try to lighten the load. I need my things." he laughed.

 

"Then you can help carry your things." Grayson called. James gave a huff and walked around to the back of the car to help. And with the four of us, we easily got everything into the house in one trip from the car. I carefully set the things down by the door when I heard my mom and dad running toward us.

 

"Ethan, Grayson!" mom yelled as she hugged us. "Oh and is this James?" she asked excitedly.

 

"Yes, hi." James smiled. Our mother gushed and was all over James from that point on out. She dragged him off to the kitchen to help cook dinner. Leaving Cameron, Grayson, and I alone our dad.

 

"How are you kids doing?" dad asked.

 

"I could be better, but that's why we came up here in the first place." I shrugged. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. 

 

"I'm glad you kids were smart enough to realize that it was time for a break." he hugged Grayson next. "How about we go watch the game." he offered.

 

"Sure that sounds good." I nodded. Grayson nodded too and followed us to the living room. 

 

"I think I'm going to go bother mom and James in the kitchen. I have to give him all the embarrassing stories about you anyway." Cameron laughed and walked away.

 

/////////

 

 

The first night went really well, but I hadn't expected anything different. It was nice to just relax and be myself without a camera watching my every move. Even the fact that we didn't have any fans watching us made me feel a little bit more at peace.

 

I rolled over in bed and thought about the message I had sent to Emma last night. I wondered if she had even gotten it or if she had already sent me a message telling me that I wasn't the type of person she was looking for relationship wise. But I knew better than to turn my phone back on during this trip. I needed the mental break just as much and I needed the physical break. I was going to enjoy myself here. I didn't need any social media to mess it up.

 

I just didn't realize that a few days later when James actually turned his phone back on that it was all going to go to hell.


End file.
